Digital Angels
by DarknessJudgeDE
Summary: [Evangelion and Digimon AU]. Slots Challenge story. I'm sorry, but, I'm not that bad at making summaries, but I sucked when it comes to formulate it without spoiling my own plots. Bits of other animes throughout. Will most likely contain some Takari, and other pairings.


Sorry for the delay, I got like super busy with my exams lately, plus all the stuff ongoing in France actually and a bad news. Anyway,, onto my next story, This story is an answer to the Slots challenge I found on the Digimon Fanfictions Challenges from reminiscent-afterthought (or Remi, for short)

Oh, and so you know, it's a Digimon/Evangelion anime principally, even though characters from others animes, C³, most notably; will appear. Yeah, I'm the type to do Mega Crossovers. And it's an Alternate Universe, so I have some... liberties, to say the least.

This chapter will work as an "introduction" of sorts, and I'm gonna try not to rush too much, and set all up. And even here, there will be a lot of teasing between characters.

I don't own any of the content I'm gonna mentioned here, except maybe for my OCs. If I do, I think I won't have created a good part of the Digimon mentioned after 02. And Evangelion wouldn't be that psychological.

(Just so you know, I'll be using mostly the original names (though names from the English dub will appear here and there)

There's is the chapter. Have a good read

_June, 25, 2004_

The bell was ringing announcing the beginning of the school break at Odaiba Junior High. People were gathering outside in groups of 5-6 people. One particular group had the attention of almost all the others, and for a good reason : The soccer team captain, the basketball team captain & the genius teen of the school were inside that group. Completed with a younger boy and two girls

- "And we have the attentions of all the fangirls yet again ! Couldn't they just leave us in peace ?" Asked the violet-haired girl.  
>- "You know they won't, Miyako. Not now they know we are friend with those three. Plus, I've known one for I don't know how much time, maybe my whole life." Replied the other girl, pointing at the three boys, especially the blonde one<p>

- "Almost, Hikari-chan. Almost all our lives. That's because of our brothers, I think. Those two always have a special relationship to me. They aren't "friends" more "rivals" I should say."  
>- "How could you two know each other through your brothers, Takeru ?" asked the brunette boy of the group<p>

Hikari sighed. She met the boy on her first day of school because she, Takeru, that boy and that other boy, Ken Ichijouji, were all in the far corner of the class, near the window.

- "Daisuke, we already told about ten times now. Takeru's brother Yamato and my own, Taichi, are both attending the same schools, since they left the kindergartens"  
>- "And why Takeru didn't came to Odaiba Elementary before ? I saw you Hikari, and I never saw Takeru until a few months ago."<br>- "My parents were divorced since I was about 4. They reunited earlier this year, don't even ask me why, I don't know".  
>- "If you aren't that bad into your conversation, you should see that someone more is here, guys."<p>

It was Ken, and he was right. To his surprise, actually.

- "Ikari Shinji. Ayanami Rei. You two aren't exactly the type to look for company."  
>- "And you are the one speaking, Ichijouji. Always hanging out with Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi, the two most popular guys in the whole school". Replied the gray-haired girl<br>- "Don't be so rude with Ken-chan !"  
>- "Did I hear that good ? You called him Ken-chan, yet have you any right to do so, Inoue Miyako ?"<br>- "Calm down you two !"  
>- "What, she started the argument, you saw it Iori !"<br>- "Everybody is listening. Calm down if you want privacy".

Everybody became silent after the young boy has spoken. He was right, everybody was silent, just staring at them. Finally, Takeru broke the silence after people starting minding their own business again.

- "What do you want, you two ? And for the record, since my parents reunited, it's Takeru Ishida, not _Takaishi_ anymore" He asked  
>- "Nothing much really. Just hanging out with you guys, and try to guess what makes you so <em>popular."<br>- "_Ayanami, I can't really understand what you mean. I don't feel like, at least I, deserve that popularity. It has been only like 3 months since I came back to Odaiba."  
>- "Takeru, you know that you are popular among girls. And most of them actually are jealous of a certain brunette who spend a lot of time with you."<p>

Hikari started to blink at the words of the other girl. Yeah, she was spending a lot of time with Takeru, but she never felt like she was special to the blonde boy. They were the best of friends, but nothing more

- "Takeru and I are just best friends, Ayanami, nothing else. I don't know what you heard, but that's not true".  
>- "We didn't hear nothing much that sounds like truth. Rumors of both of you dating, or meeting each others after school". Explained the boy next to Rei Ayanami.<br>- "Shinji Ikari, I think that's the first time we heard the sound of your voice."  
>- "My friend Shinji isn't known to be a really talkative person. To be honest, you could say he's easily the shiest guy you could meet in the whole school. But that doesn't matter". explained Rei.<br>As a matter of fact, why do you have the same first name as Yamato Ishida ?

Her question got met by maybe the biggest laugh of the day, especially from both Takeru & Hikari.

- "What's so funny ?"  
>- "Because you just asked the stupidest question of the day, <em>baka. <em>Why do I have the same first name as my brother ? Are you that much an idiot ?  
>- So Yamato Ishida is your brother ?<br>- Yes. Our parents divorced when I was younger, and reunited earlier this year. So for a long time, I had my mother's name. But I was born as Takeru Ishida.  
>- "Ayanami, I got a question ; Why are we having this conversation during lunch break ?"<br>- "Shinji, you know we have to go to NERV after school, and meet with Katsuragi-san."  
>- "Yeah, I know but..."<br>- "But what ? That's it, we are speaking during lunch break because it's the only moment of the day we possibly could. Plus, you know we have a guest coming from Europe today. Anyway, my question was, what are your thoughts concerning the trio who came today during class ?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. That girl was pretty direct.

- "Ne, Haruaki-kun, Kubrick-san and Muramasa-san ?"  
>- "Yes. Actually, some of the fangirls you mentioned earlier actually called her ''Fear-chan'' "<p>

- "But does that really matter ? I mean, the girl is kinda cute anyway. She looks friendly, I mean, they are currently somewhere here with the Class Pres' isn't it ?"  
>- "Yeah, Ueno-san looks to know them. At least Haruaki-kun"<p>

Everyone was keeping quiet during a moment, eating their lunch. The bell rang and everyone was going back to the classrooms. Takeru took a look at the crew they mentioned during lunch break. Yachi Haruaki, Muramasa Konoha and Fear Kubrick. There was sure something with that girl. Takeru couldn't help but think about it, as the English lesson was going on. He had always been very good in English, but today, his attention was elsewhere.

- _First, Ayanami announced they have a guest coming from Europe... then she speaks about those three. I can't think of something linking the two situations. And she spoke about the rumors concerning you and Hikari... can't you think about a link, Takeru ? _

- _I can't because I feel there's none.  
>- There should be one.<em>

_- "_Takeru Takaishi, are you there ?"

Takeru was stopped in his train of thoughts by the teacher, who asking him an answer to the exercise they were doing at the time.

- "Sorry. Could you repeat please,_ sensei_ ?"

Takeru and the others were leaving the school. They had a ton of stuff to do for the next day. It was going to be soccer game day. But there was two people that has other stuff in mind than simple school stuff.

As they mentioned during the break, Ikari Shinji and Rei Ayanami were heading in a district of Tokyo, Misato Katsuragi came to take them to NERV base in Tokyo.

"- Misato, did she arrived from Europe ?"

Rei has always been formal, and straight to the point.

- "Yeah, about an hour ago. NERV has already cleared all the trouble to make her coming from Germany, and Unit 02 is going to delivered in about 2 days. As for your Unit 00 and Unit 01, we put them in safety".  
>- "There was trouble to make her come from Germany ?"<br>- "Yes, a ton. She isn't considered as an adult by neither German, nor Japanese law. So we must enrolled her in a school. We were considering enrolling her in that school Odaiba Junior High is facing at the next soccer game. But at the end, higher-ups decide it will be better to look after her a bit, so she's going to Odaiba Junior High. Not to mention, she will be in your class."  
>- "We already had three new students today. They say they were coming from the countryside, but there is something concerning those guys."<br>- "You are sure, Shinji ?"  
>- "Yeah, that little girl what's her name again ? Fear Kubrick. Everytime she wasn't doing an exercise or listening, she was playing with that Rubik's Cube of hers... "<br>- "And what ? Maybe she was trying to solve it, you know ?"  
>- "Maybe, maybe not ? How could you know, Ayanami ?"<br>- "We will see. We're almost to Headquarters, now "

After a short drive, they entered NERV Headquarters and straight away, they went to a room in which was waiting Shinji's father, Ikari Gendo, Ritsuko Akagi, and a brown-haired girl. She was pretty average to Shinji

- "Hallo ! So you are the other two pilots ? Soryu Asuka Langley, from Germany, Nice to meet you."

She was sure friendly. Considering they could have to team up at anytime, it was for the better.

- "I'm Shinji Ikari, and this is Rei Ayanami. Nice to meet you too"

Shinji could see the smile on Misato's face as he was introducing himself and Rei. His father has always, had that concerned yet uninterested look on his face.

- "Major Katsuragi, did you mention that our _guest _I should say, will be staying with you and Shinji, from now on ?"  
>- "Sorry, I did forget to mention that point."<p>

Shinji couldn't hide his surprise. Another girl living with them, and a girl his age no less ?!

- "School is going to be wild for you two, I can guarantee."  
>- "Ayanami, I don't think we need that. Plus, Miyako Inoue &amp; Iori Hida are leaving in the same building".<br>- "Yes, sure, but they aren't living in the same apartment. You heard the rumors concerning Takeru Ishida and Hikari Yagami ?"  
>- "Yeah I did, and we did talk with those two during lunch break."<br>- "Can you imagine what the school could have in store for you two ?"  
>- "I don't want."<br>- "Can you two explain me what the heck is going on ?"

It was Asuka. She has a point. Rei and Shinji were discussing what could happen in school, and they didn't include her.

- "You three should head back home, I suppose you got school work for tomorrow ?"  
>- "Yeah, <em>otoosan. <em>A ton of stuff"

The three teens left with Misato Katsuragi and went home.

- "I'm home !"  
>- "Good evening Hikari how was school ?"<br>- "Nothing special, just three students from the countryside joined our class. How was yours, _nii-chan ?"  
>- "<em>Nothing really special, we start speaking about the school festival before Summer Break."  
>- "We began too, Class Pres at least. We just don't know what to do."<br>- "Yamato told me his band is gonna play a bit at the Junior High Festival."

Hikari smiled at that info, because like everyone in the school, she has heard about Yamato's band, called The Teenage Wolves. The difference between the others and her was quite simple though. She had known Yamato Ishida since an early age. Like she explained again to Daisuke earlier in the day, Yamato Ishida and her brother Taichi, used to be in the same school. Yamato left when his band started having some success.

Her mother was starting to do one of her "special meals". Usually, it was their father or even her that would handle the cooking. But she just got back, and her father was working. Hikari asked her brother why he let her do the cooking

- "Because I was studying in my room, simple as that. You should do the same, _imouto"  
>-<em>"And let _okaa-san_ take care of the cooking ? You know there is no way I could do that, _Nii-chan."_

And Hikari went to the kitchen to know what her mother was cooking. She came just as her mother was cooking a steak for her brother... just in time for the steak not to burn.

Hikari let her mother know she'll do the cooking for tonight. She didn't want to know what her mother was doing before.

After the dinner, she left in her room, send a text to Takeru, just to know when if she can go at his place the next day after school, for the school newspaper and she began studying until a late hour.

_

The next day, Taichi woke up earlier than his little sister, because he had a longer way to Odaiba Senior High in which he was studying. When he was about to leave, someone actually knocked at the door.

- "_Ohayo, _Taichi-san !"  
>- "<em>Ohayo, <em>Takeru, Yamato ! How are you, guys ?"  
>- "Fine. Shouldn't you be going to Odaiba Senior High by now ?"<br>- "I was about to leave, but what are you guys doing that early in the day ?"

For once, it was a clever question from the older of the two Yagami siblings. Speaking about the younger, Hikari entered the room at that moment.

- "_Nii-chan,_ is breakfast ready ? Oh, _ohayo _Yamato, Takeru."  
>- "<em>Ohayo, <em>Hikari-chan. _Nii-san, _You were about to say something ?"  
>- "Yeah, I was about to say, I'll do the trip with you two to Odaiba Junior High. I've some things to negociate with the director. Koushiro is coming with us too. "<br>- "We are supposed to meet with Miyako, Daisuke, Ken & Iori in like 30 minutes."  
>- "So, I'll be leaving or I'll be late ! <em>Mata na, minna !"<br>_ _  
><em>Hikari had a quick breakfast, and they went at the meeting point, in front of Daisuke's building.  
>They greeted Koushiro, who was in his last year at Odaiba Junior High, and the president of the computer club. Miyako was also part of the club. Then Koushiro went to ask Yamato :<p>

- "What are you doing that early, you're coming backto school ? And the group ?"  
>- "The group has been asked if they can come to the school festival this year."<br>- "Koushiro-san, have you heard that news, some guys heard about an organization that thinks a Digital World exists ?"

It was Iori. He has always treated Koushiro with more respect than his friends.

- "Yeah, Iori-kun, I did. Doesn't sound as crazy as it seems. That's the principle of the internet in itself, all the computers in the world, linked between each other throughout the world."  
>- "Yeah, and if it was true..."<br>- "If it was true, it would stay a secret until the government said it's not. We kept in touch with one of our friends who left Odaiba some years ago."  
>- "You mean Mimi, Koushiro ?"<br>- "Yup. I heard she might come back here during summer break."  
>- "Great news. We should organize something with everyone"<br>- "You know Jyou won't come. He's always busy."  
>- "Don't worry, We'll find a way"<p>

As the teens were speaking, they didn't see that they were quickly followed by another small group of teens. It was Yachi Haruaki, who they saw the day before, he was with his two friends, Fear Kubrick & Muramasa Konoha, and the class president Kirika Ueno.

- "So, Haruaki-kun, you father decide to move you here, rather than in the countryside ?"  
>- "Yeah, and this forced me to move with those two."<br>- "You are sure they won't try to take them while we are here."  
>- "Can't tell. At least, we aren't the only weird people in the school. Rumors are floating around."<br>- "Which rumors are you talking about ? Because you know, there are a lot of rumors, even in our own class".  
>- "In our class, I meant. That blonde boy, the brown-haired one, the genius, and the girls."<br>- "I was sure those one were gonna float around. I mean, a near half of the school is all about gossiping around. The other half doesn't care."  
>- "As for the school festival, what's in store for us ?"<br>- "I don't really know, Yachi. We will know today, I think."

The bell rang, so the four teens were going to their classroom. The first teacher entered, and quickly, Ueno knew something was going on.

- "So, yesterday we had three transfer students..." she said, looking in the direction of the aforementioned students, "and today, we are welcoming a guest from Germany. Introduce yourself."  
>- "So, my name is Soryu Asuka Langley, but you can call me Asuka."<p>

She wrote the kanjis of her name and quickly turned her back to the class with a smile.

- "Hmm, I think you can get a seat near Ikari, Ayanami and Suzuhara..."

Asuka went to the designated seat, and the lesson went on. Takeru wrote a message to Daisuke : "_Four transfer students in two days, what the hell is going on here ? That's crazy" _Daisuke's reply was short, but summed up his thoughts : _That girl from Germany is cute. Be careful, she isn't that far from us._

He was right, Asuka's seat was actually two seats on the left of Daisuke's. English lesson went on, followed by Japan history.

The plane has landed and she just got at the Tokyo airport. She hasn't come to Japan in a few years, and she was happy to be here now. School break was near for the Japanese students, and actually she was here for the next two months and a half, at least. She wasn't alone, as she was bringing one of her American friends.

She left the airport hall, only to be interrupted by a man in front of her  
>- "Are you Tachikawa Mimi ?"<br>- "Yes, I am, but what do you want ? I just landed in Japan after a long trip..."  
>- "We know. Just follow us, You'll find your stuff at your place."<p>

Considering she would live at her friend Yamato's place... She was fine with that

- "All right, can my friend come ?"

The guy asked on his talkie-walkies, then waved at them...

It was lunch break, and the time of the reunion of the crew. This time they were joined by Koushiro and Yamato

- "Guys, I have all negociated for the school festival, that's it."  
>- "Why did the band send you, actually, Yamato ?" Daisuke asked<br>- "Because I was at that very school not that long ago, Daisuke Motomiya. And because they wanted to know what stuff we need, how much time we need, you know, stuff that music bands care and you guys pretty much don't."  
>- You guys have to remain silent over that. Not that I would like my link with Takeru to be discovered. You know, paparazzis are something a lot different than high school gossipers.<p>

Yamato got up and left the school, not without, being a celebrity rockstar, being obliged to sign a few autographs on his way out, much to his displeasure as he managed to have also an autograph session for the Festival day

Lunch break was actually calmer than the day before, as the rest of the day. That was without counting an event that will change all their lives, for ever.

_

Yamato was going to meet the other members of the band and was on his way to pick up his guitar when he was stopped on his tracks by a man in a black suit.

- "Yamato Ishida ?"  
>- "Yeah, what do you want ?" Despite the friendly tone of the guy in front of him, The seventeen year old teen knew he was up to something big.<br>- "Follow me, and you will know" Don't worry for your band practice, We can go so you can leave a note to them.

Yamato wasn't sure why, but he knew he can trust that guy. He followed him.

During the last lesson of the day, someone knocked at the door. The teacher looked bothered but told the person to come in. It was a guy, wearing one of those suits that makes everything looks more serious than they sometimes are.

- "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk with some of your students."  
>- "Is there anything wrong, sir ?"<br>- "I can't tell. Only thing I can say is that they will be back tomorrow."  
>- "Hmmm, they didn't break the law. So I see no problem, name them, and they will go."<br>- "Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji and Miyako Inoue."  
>Now, the class was all silent. The five teens took their stuff and left in the silence of a room that was stunned to see the top 3 students be called like that.<p>

The guy guided them through the school to the outside, where cars were waiting for them. They were joined by Iori and another man. They separated them in two groups, and the drive began. Hikari was worried, and she politely asked :

- "Where are we going ?"  
>- "I can't say anything. All I can say, is that you have been chosen for this."<br>- "Chosen ? What do you mean ?"  
>- "Do you remember what happen in Hikarigaoka, a few years ago ?"<br>- "Wait, in Hikarigaoka ? We left Hikarigaoka when I was 5, there was a gas explosion, I don't remember..."  
>- "It was not a gas explosion, Try to remember."<p>

Even Takeru, sitting next to Hikari, was trying to remember... Hikarigaoka... he saw something that day, but what...

- "There were two creatures fighting that day, uh, I mean rhat night !" Ken finally shouuted

Two creatures ?! Was Ken becoming crazy ? Then Takeru remembered. There was indeed two creatures. One was like a giant parrot, and the other was... A dinosaur ? He explained what he could recall from that day.

- "You see ? All the Chosen Children, except for one, saw those two creatures. And do you know what they are ?"  
>- "No, what are they. ? " Asked the three teens<br>- "Those are Digimon. And you are the Digidestined."

_

More than 3700 words, for a first chapter, I think that's enough. As it was more of a setup than anything, I'll end it here. I've a couple of things planned for the next chapters, for at least 2-3 chapters.

Just a few things I will clear now :  
>- Yes, I will try to write a chapter on the festival.<br>- Yeah, I finally kept the events of Hikarigaoka with Greymon and Parrotmon as setup. Except for the only character I didn't mention the name in that chapter, all Digidestined saw them.  
>- I'll also be using Japanese words every now and then.<p>

Reviews or tips will be appreciated. I would like also to thank the Alpha Phoenix for a small tip he gave me after reading my other story. It may seems like nothing, but every little nothing can be useful.

Until next time. Ja !

__


End file.
